


尘点飞沙

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 天海濒死之际被迦摩捕获灵魂的残羽，在其力量的影响下看见最为执着的信长（爱）的幻影。信all前提，cp是假的迦摩×天海和真的（其实也假）信光。大奥廻天迷宫活动剧情基础上展开的妄想。用的是月球南光坊天海=明智光秀的设定。有一闪而过（？）的狸猫。两句话概括本篇大概内容↓“你OOC啊！！！！！信长公就算是死也不会睡我的！！！！！！！！！！”“兄啊你的性癖好几把怪啊但我会爱你的（捏鼻子）”
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Oda Nobunaga, Kama/Akechi Mitsuhide
Kudos: 2





	尘点飞沙

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是去年八月十一日的旧文，不过我没在我的wp以外的地方发过！拿出来抖抖灰尘备份一下！

我在怪异的风声中醒来。我的嘴里有冰凉的味道，这凉意携同风声唤醒了我。

闭眼之前，那个谨慎刻板，仿佛呼吸也是由德川之名输入的指令般的男人向我拜倒的样子还在我的眼前。他恳请我助他解决此次危机，夺回家光公。斋藤福的灵魂是一团小小的，洁白如玉的光球，悬停在他身侧，倘若那性情刚毅的女子还有清晰的意识，肯定会以母亲守卫儿子的姿态把这男人护在身后。

“必须是您。”

“我吗？”

信纲面色不改，语调平平的问道。“您是稀世的术士。要解决当下的危机，难道不是您比我更为合适吗？”

在他发出更严厉的指责前，我解释道：“当年我答应侍奉德川的条件有三个：抛弃刀枪，丢弃旧名，不可谈及过去。无论什么情况，我都只能以术士的方式去解决。然而，现在的我是没有胜算的。”

“为何？”

“您还未看见，但我已经看见了。或许之后的您也会看见您的内心深处最渴望的东西。不管怎么说，就凭这条理由，您就是比我更适合的人选。”

“看到什么？”

我的视线越过他的肩头。他背后有扇推窗，窗外是我熟悉的身影。大火。由我亲手点燃的火。火光晃动，那人影也变得飘渺起来。我在梦中无数次重现那场大火，我徘徊于火场中，寻找她的头发，指甲，骨头，任何有机会逃过火舌吞噬的痕迹，能证明我真正实施了谋杀的证据。“幻影，亡灵，噩梦……随您想象。总而言之，是绝无可能再次出现在我面前的存在。”

“如今落进了这么荒唐的境地，再离谱也不能咬定没可能吧。”

“我能确定，因为那是我亲手断绝的未来。”

他不再多问，只是深深地低下头。在如此紧要的时刻，我却短暂地失了神。窗户依旧关着，窗外那人的呼吸仿佛跨越遥远的时间，轻而柔地飘落在我的唇边。从江户城陷入危机开始计算，过了多久？从我改换身份侍奉德川家至今，过了多久？天正十年我陷入濒死才勉强求得一线生机，从那家伙的手中险险脱逃，回忆中的低语犹在耳边。

『你的动机到底是从何而来的呢？假如说是为待遇不公，或者长期积留的怨恨，为什么偏偏会在那一天崩溃呢？』

『您应该看够我的丑态了，何必再问这些？』

『怎么会？我只是想要知道真正的缘由。男人总对初恋念念不忘……你相信了？不必紧张。你有罕见的统率之才，亦是优秀的术士。拥有这般才能的人要为我所用，我不会拒绝。但你欠我一个解释。为什么是你背叛了她？』

『如果您是担心我会背叛您，就像我背叛那一位，我向您发誓——』

错了，错了。总带有倦怠之意，因而显得有些阴沉的男子忽地笑出声，他不再隐忍。你完全弄错啦。我和她之间不如你们与她亲近。但是，在很遥远的过去，我曾是她最亲密的兄弟。我与她毫无血缘的关联，也正是没有血缘的束缚，她才会予我庇护。因你的谋反而死的人，是年少的我真心敬爱的姐姐。弄清楚了吗，明智光秀？你理应是我的仇人。现在回答我，为什么是你？

“你怎么回答的？”

我抬眼看向对面，眼眸如火烛的少女将长度过膝的黑发披散在背后，她的装束是过去在节日里扮作天女混入人群中跳舞时的那一身，持着小鼓，但她迟迟未敲下去，眼神缱绻似要隔着纸门亲吻门后一树繁花的投影。“你很惊讶吧？别说是你，我也吓一跳哦。他对我的尊敬是真的，对我的忿恨也有不少。”她笑吟吟的看着我，似是期待我亲口叙说那场会面的结果。“你答了什么？”

我重新观察自己的双手，我的手没有皱褶，没有突兀的血管。这是一双年轻的手。凝视着这双手的亦是一对年轻的眼。小鼓从她手里凭空消失。在只有我与她的浩瀚星海之中，她步子轻快地走向我。这片广袤的空间里不分天地，难辨方向，只有她能“行走”，我不过是无序的漂浮罢了。她正要踮脚亲吻我的脸颊，我侧过头躲开。“恶劣的玩笑到此为止吧。我为什么在这里？”

“在河边戏水的时候，如果你看见有个亮晶晶的东西顺水漂过来，你会不会捞起它？如果是你最想见的这个人，一定会捞的，对吧？”穿着与织田信长少女时姿态一模一样的皮囊的家伙似乎觉得自己说了很不错的俏皮话，扣着我的手腕，充满兴趣的观察我的反应。

“那个女人的欲望很强烈，可是你也不输她。你的爱是借由死亡完成的。哪怕现在只剩下残破的碎片，可是没有消失，绝不会消失。你的前半生为她而活，亲手杀死她以后还在追逐她。”

异邦的神明，第六天魔王。对我而言，不论是神还是魔王，只有她一个人。我并未说出口，她却露出了极不耐烦的严厉神色。即便是伪物，也叫我心惊胆颤。

“除了废话以外，没有别的可说了吗？”

换作过去的我，早在她开口训斥之前便匆忙下跪，寻找能令她息怒的话语了吧。然而此刻的我眼前晃动的仅剩一件从历史中拓印而来的副本，又有什么可畏惧的？能摧毁我的事物被我亲手摧毁，同时给予我爱恋怨憎的存在永不复归。名叫信纲的男人并非爱着某一人，而是爱着德川这一庞大的概念本身。我注视的却是概念之中凝聚的一丛光辉。那光是危险的光，被它吞噬的人都无法发现它的危险。侍奉织田的人们一旦得到过她的宠爱，有人成为百万石的大名，甚至有人成为了天下人，直到失去所有，遭遇毁灭的瞬间才能察觉被引燃的恐怖。

于是我后退一步，或者仅仅是动了后退的念头，短暂回归的岁月随之流逝。“是的，我与你无话可说。”我看着她漠然的眼睛，心下明白她已经对我丧失了兴趣。她蜕去死者的皮囊，我见到了此生所见的最美丽的怪物的胚胎。

“——但请您等着我，信长公。”

她若有所思的瞧着我即将消散的虚幻身躯，眼里露出一点讥讽的笑意。“无爱的人类是不存在的，没有欲望的人类连虫豸都不如。至于你嘛，你是比它们恶劣数十倍的家伙。”


End file.
